psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Repetition compulsion
Repetition compulsion is psychological phenomenon in which a person repeats a traumatic event or its circumstances over and over again. This includes reenacting the event or putting oneself in situations that have a high probability of the event occurring again. This "re-living" can also take the form of dreams, repeating the story of what happened, and even hallucination. This concept was noted formally by Sigmund Freud in his 1920 essay “Beyond the Pleasure Principle,” in which he observed a child throw his favorite toy from his crib, become upset at the loss, then reel the toy back, only to repeat this action againhttp://www.litencyc.com/php/stopics.php?rec=true&UID=947. Indeed similar behavior is common in children, who throw their toy out of their reach and then cry for it to be retrieved for them. Freud theorized that children are attempting to master the sensation of loss, possibly using the toy as a surrogate for their mothers, who cannot constantly be present physically. Freud believes there are two ways to relive your past: 1) through memories, or 2) through actions, the latter being the basis of repetition compulsion. The are several schools of thought on the cause of repetitive reliving of negative experiences, and many are specific to certain situations. One idea is a passive form, in which one chooses his or her most familiar experiences consistently as a means to deal with problems of the past. For example, one may choose to stay with a "normal" pattern of pain and chaos instead of risking the perceived trauma of new experiences. Someone experiencing repetition compulsion might believe that new experiences will be more painful than their present situation or too new and untested to imagine. Another is a participatory form, wherein a person actively engages in behavior that mimics an earlier stressor, either deliberately or unconsciously. In particular, this is often described by the statement that events that are terrifying in childhood become sources of attraction in adulthood. For instance, a person who was spanked as a child may incorporate this into their adult sexual practices. Another example is a victim of sexual abuse, who may attempt to seduce another person of authority in his or her life (such as their boss or therapist). Psychoanalysts describe this as an attempt at mastery of their feelings and experience, in the sense that they unconsciously want to go through the same situation but that it not result negatively as it did in the past http://www.robertasatow.com/psych.htmlhttp://jiv.sagepub.com/cgi/content/abstract/18/12/1452. This is similar to Cognitive Therapy's Maladaptive Schema. References *Bennet, T (2004) Drama: Transforming the Pathology of Compulsive Repetition. Journal of Poetry Therapy, 11, 4, 205-213. DOI 10.1023/B:JOPT.0000010863.42515.44 *Busch, F. (1989). The compulsion to repeat in action: a developmental perspective. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 70, 535-544. *Gifford, Sanford, rep. (1964). Panel: Repetition compulsion. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 12, 632-649. *Inderbitzin, Lawrence, and Levy, Steven. (1998). Repetition compulsion revisited: Implications for technique. Psychoanalytic Quarterly, 67, 32-53. *Kubie, L. S. (1939). A critical analysis of the concept of a repetition compulsion. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 20, 390-402. *Loewald, H. W. (1971). Some considerations on repetition and repetition compulsion. International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 52, 59-66. *Al-Samarrai, S. H., Kramer, E., & Newmark, T. (2001). Palilalia as a conversion disorder: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 42(3) May-Jun 2001, 277-279. *Alvarez, A. (1999). Disorder, deviance and personality: Factors in the persistence and modifiability of autism. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Ames, D., Cummings, J. L., Wirshing, W. C., Quinn, B., & et al. (1994). Repetitive and compulsive behavior in frontal lobe degenerations: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 6(2) Spr 1994, 100-113. *Avello, J. J. (2003). Death drive or death passion: Intersubjetivo Vol 5(1) Jun 2003, 77-88. *Bar, V. (2003). Can the good of one be for the good of all? : European Journal of Psychotherapy, Counselling and Health Vol 6(1) Mar 2003, 7-19. *Barrett, R. P., Staub, R. W., & Sisson, L. A. (1983). Treatment of compulsive rituals with visual screening: A case study with long-term follow-up: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 14(1) Mar 1983, 55-59. *Barrutia, A., Gorlero, J. C., Marucco, N. C., Paulucci, O., & et al. (1987). Transference, repetition and interpretation: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 44(1) Jan-Feb 1987, 159-191. *Ben-Tall, A. (1999). Treatment of social-communicative behaviors associated with restricted repetitive interests in high-functioning adolescents with autism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Berkson, G. (1983). Repetitive stereotyped behaviors: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 88(3) Nov 1983, 239-246. *Blomqvist, J., & Cameron, D. (2002). Moving away from addiction: Forces, processes and contexts: Addiction Research & Theory Vol 10(2) Apr 2002, 115-118. *Boddeker, K.-W., & Boddeker, M. (1976). Behavior therapeutical techniques in the treatment of atopic dermatitis, especially of obsessional scratching: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 22(1) Jan-Mar 1976, 85-92. *Bodfish, J. W. (2007). Stereotypy, self-injury, and related abnormal repetitive behaviors. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Bodfish, J. W., Symons, F. J., Parker, D. E., & Lewis, M. H. (2000). Varieties of repetitive behavior in autism: Comparisons to mental retardation: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 30(3) Jun 2000, 237-243. *Bohne, A., Wilhelm, S., Keuthen, N. J., Baer, L., & Jenike, M. A. (2002). Skin picking in German students: Prevalence, phenomenology, and associated characteristics: Behavior Modification Vol 26(3) Jul 2002, 320-339. *Boller, F., Albert, M., & Denes, F. (1975). Palilalia: British Journal of Disorders of Communication Vol 10(2) Oct 1975, 92-97. *Boller, F., & et al. (1973). Familial palilalia: Neurology Vol 23(10) Oct 1973, 1117-1125. *Bouchard, C. (2000). Analytical process and elusive working-through: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(4) Oct-Nov 2000, 1077-1092. *Britton, R. (1994). Reenactment as an unwitting professional response to family dynamics. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Brugger, P., Monsch, A. U., & Johnson, S. A. (1996). Repetitive behavior and repetition avoidance: The role of the right hemisphere: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 21(1) Jan 1996, 53-56. *Brunson, L. (1993). The repetition compulsion and adult development: A Levinsonian study of the life of George Sand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Busch, F. (1989). The compulsion to repeat in action: A developmental perspective: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 70(3) 1989, 535-544. *Canales, J. J., Gilmour, G., & Iversen, S. D. (2000). The role of nigral and thalamic output pathways in the expression of oral stereotypies induced by amphetamine injections into the striatum: Brain Research Vol 856(1-2) Feb 2000, 176-183. *Caropreso, F., & Simanke, R. T. (2006). Repetition compulsion: A return to the origins of Freudian metapsychology: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 9(2) Jul-Dec 2006, 207-224. *Castellano-Maury, E. (1994). Creation of life, creation of death? White and black in the paintings of Alberto Burri: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 463-471. *Castellano-Maury, E. (2004). From compulsion to repetition in creative processes: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 42 2004, 91-103. *Cath, D. C., Spinhoven, P., Van Woerkom, T. C. A. M., Van de Wetering, B. J. M., Hoogduin, C. A. L., Landman, A. D., et al. (2001). Gilles de la Tourette's Syndrome with and without obsessive-compulsive disorder compared with obsessive-compulsive disorder without tics: Which symptoms discriminate? : Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 189(4) Apr 2001, 219-228. *Chapelle, D. (1986). Eternal recurrence: A psychological essay on the compulsive return of fixed experience patterns: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Charman, T., & Swettenham, J. (2001). Repetitive behaviors and social-communicative impairments in autism: Implications for developmental theory and diagnosis. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Chewning-Korpach, M. (1993). Sexual revictimization: A cautionary note: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 1(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 287-297. *Chewning-Korpach, M., & O'Shaughnessy, R. J. (1993). "Reenactment and trauma": Reply to Wooley and Schwartz & Galperin: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 1(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 321-322. *Chiland, C. (1974). Repetition compulsion and the death instinct: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 28(16-17) 1974-1975, 788-792. *Chu, J. A. (1991). The repetition compulsion revisited: Reliving dissociated trauma: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 28(2) Sum 1991, 327-332. *Cohen, I. A., Fisch, G. S., Sudhalter, V., Wolf-Schein, E. G., & et al. (1988). Social gaze, social avoidance, and repetitive behavior in fragile X males: A controlled study: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 92(5) Mar 1988, 436-446. *Corres Ayala, P. (1988). Repetition compulsion viewed in terms of Nietzsche's concept of eternal repayment and Schopenhauer's concept of the metaphysics of death: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 5(1) Jan-Jun 1988, 55-59. *Cosnier, J. (1985). Feminine masochism and destructivity: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 49(2) Mar-Apr 1985, 551-568. *Cournut, J. (1974). The emperor and the architect: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 38(2-3) Mar-Jun 1974, 267-270. *Crandall, D. T. (1998). The influence of dopamine regulation on repetitive behavior and symptoms in first-episode schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cuccaro, M. L., Nations, L., Brinkley, J., Abramson, R. K., Wright, H. H., Hall, A., et al. (2007). A comparison of repetitive behaviors in Aspergers Disorder and high functioning autism: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 37(4) Apr 2007, 347-360. *Cullen, B., Coen, R. F., Lynch, C. A., Cunningham, C. J., Coakley, D., Robertson, I. H., et al. (2005). Repetitive behaviour in Alzheimer's disease: Description, correlates and functions: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 20(7) Jul 2005, 686-693. *Dalenberg, C. J. (2000). Countertransference responses to repetition compulsion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Dayan, M. (1988). Repetition and the composition of reality: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 18(41) Mar 1988, 85-107. *De Araujo, L. A., Ito, L. M., Marks, I. M., & Deale, A. (1995). Does imagined exposure to the consequences of not ritualising enhance live exposure for OCD? A controlled study: I. Main outcome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 167(1) Jul 1995, 65-70. *de M'Uzan, M., & Crespo, P. (2004). The same and the identical: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 42 2004, 23-35. *De M'uzan, M., & Simpson, R. B. (2007). The same and the identical: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(4) Oct 2007, 1205-1220. *de Rada, A. M. D., & de Acedo Lizarraga, M. L. S. (2005). Un estudio longitudinal de las caracteristicas psicologicas del autismo: International Journal of Psychology & Psychological Therapy Vol 5(1) Apr 2005, 1-12. *Deckersbach, T., Wilhelm, S., Keuthen, N. J., Baer, L., & Jenike, M. A. (2002). Cognitive-behavior therapy for self-injurious skin picking: A case series: Behavior Modification Vol 26(3) Jul 2002, 361-377. *Denzler, B. (1994). Compulsion: From repetition to creation: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 473-482. *Dodge, R. (1927). Note on Professor Thorndike's experiment: Psychological Review Vol 34(3) May 1927, 237-240. *Dodman, N. H. (1997). The dog who loved too much: Tales, treatments, and the psychology of dogs. New York, NY, England: Bantam Books, Inc. *Donahoo, S. E. (2002). A case study of bulimia nervosa: Trauma and the concept of the repetition compulsion. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dragun, J. (1997). The experience of engaging in repetitive sexual activity despite negative consequences to one's life. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dubon Rougier, C. D. (1983). Repetitive rhythmic behaviors of the young child: Enfance Vol 3(3) 1983, 233-243. *Dudai, R. (2004). Trauma and Homeostasis Commentary on Paper by Solange Leibovici: PsyART Vol 8 Jul-Sep 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Earnshaw, A. (1992). Life, time and the internal environment: Australian Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) 1992, 97-104. *Edelstein, E. L. (1975). Elaborations on the meaning of repetitive behavior in drug dependent personalities: British Journal of Addiction Vol 70(4) Dec 1975, 365-373. *Elorriaga, I. A. (2004). Compulsion, repetition, and subjectivity: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 42 2004, 49-71. *Evans, D. W., Elliot, J. M., & Packard, M. G. (2001). Visual organization and perceptual closure are related to compulsive-like behavior in typically developing children: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 47(3) Jul 2001, 323-334. *Evans, D. W., Leckman, J. F., Carter, A., Reznick, J. S., & et al. (1997). Ritual, habit, and perfectionism: The prevalence and development of compulsive-like behavior in normal young children: Child Development Vol 68(1) Feb 1997, 58-68. *Feldman, G. C. (1999). Dissociation, repetition-compulsion, and the art of Frida Kahlo: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 27(3) Fal 1999, 387-396. *Ferrant, A. (1994). From one compulsion, the other: Writing and rherotic in L.-F. Celine: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 483-493. *Fischbein, J. E. (1999). Beyond representation: Acting: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 56(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 261-282. *Ford, R. A. (1991). Neurobehavioural correlates of abnormal repetitive behaviour: Behavioural Neurology Vol 4(2) Sum 1991, 113-119. *Frauenfelder, A. (2002). Restaging traumata - power of the compulsion to repeat: Recht & Psychiatrie Vol 20(4) 2002, 215-223. *Friedlander, S. (1997). Notes on repetition, desire, and subjectivity: Clinical Studies: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 3(1) 1997, 1-10. *Fruh, F. (2006). Beginnings and origin - The genesis of infantile sexuality: Kinderanalyse Vol 14(3) Jul 2006, 244-261. *Frye, P. E., & Arnold, L. E. (1981). Persistent amphetamine-induced compulsive rituals: Response to pyridoxine (B6): Biological Psychiatry Vol 16(6) Jun 1981, 583-587. *Furusho, J. i., Matsuzaki, K., Ichihashi, I., Satoh, H., Yamaguchi, K., & Kumagai, K. (2001). Alleviation of sleep disturbance and repetitive behavior by a selective serotonin re-uptake inhibitor in a boy with Asperger's syndrome: Brain & Development Vol 23(2) Mar 2001, 135-137. *Garcia, F. O. (2002). The problem of repetition compulsion in the group psychotherapy of women victims of gender violence: Revista Psiquis Vol 23(5) 2002, 10-16. *Garella, A. (1991). Repetition compulsion and memory: Rivista di Psicoanalisi Vol 37(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 516-561. *Gedo, J. E. (1988). Masochism and the repetition compulsion. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Gershuny, B. S., Sher, K. J., Rossy, L., & Bishop, A. K. (2000). Distinguishing manifestations of anxiety: How do personality traits of compulsive checkers differ from other anxious individuals? : Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 38(3) Mar 2000, 229-241. *Gleiser, K. A. (2003). Psychoanalytic perspectives on traumatic repetition: Journal of Trauma & Dissociation Vol 4(2) 2003, 27-47. *Goldberg, S. A. (2006). Considerations on an ethical principle of Psychoanalysis: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 19 (37)2 2006, 27-32. *Gordon, C. T. (2000). Commentary: Considerations on the pharmacological treatment of compulsions and stereotypies with serotonin reuptake inhibitors in pervasive developmental disorders: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 30(5) Oct 2000, 437-438. *Gray, F. L. (1999). Cognition, emotion regulation and repetitive behavior in individuals with Down syndrome: A longitudinal study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greaves, N., Prince, E., Evans, D. W., & Charman, T. (2006). Repetitive and ritualistic behaviour in children with Prader Willi syndrome and children with autism: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 50(2) Feb 2006, 92-100. *Grindlinger, H. M., & Ramsay, E. (1991). Compulsive feather picking in birds: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 48(9) Sep 1991, 857. *Grunbaum, L. (1997). Psychotherapy with children in refugee families who have survived torture: Containment and understanding of repetitive behaviour and play: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 23(3) Dec 1997, 437-452. *Handen, B. L., Apolito, P. M., & Seltzer, G. B. (1984). Use of differential reinforcement of low rates of behavior to decrease repetitive speech in an autistic adolescent: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 15(4) Dec 1984, 359-364. *Harris, I. M., & Dux, P. E. (2005). Turning objects on their heads: The influence of the stored axis on object individuation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 67(6) Aug 2005, 1010-1015. *Harvey, R. J., & Cooray, S. E. (1995). The effective treatment of severe repetitive behaviour with fluvoxamine in a 20 year old autistic female: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 10(3) Sep 1995, 201-203. *Hassler, F., & Fegert, J. M. (1999). Psychopharmacological treatment for self-injurious behaviour of mentally retarded: Nervenarzt Vol 70(11) Nov 1999, 1025-1028. *Hollander, E., Anagnostou, E., Chaplin, W., Esposito, K., Haznedar, M. M., Licalzi, E., et al. (2005). Striatal Volume on Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Repetitive Behaviors in Autism: Biological Psychiatry Vol 58(3) Aug 2005, 226-232. *Hollander, E., DelGiudice-Asch, G., Simon, L., Schmeidler, J., Cartwright, C., DeCaria, C. M., et al. (1999). B lymphocyte antigen D8/17 and repetitive behaviors in autism: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(2) Feb 1999, 317-320. *Hollander, E., King, A., Delaney, K., Smith, C. J., & Silverman, J. M. (2003). Obsessive-compulsive behaviors in parents of multiplex autism families: Psychiatry Research Vol 117(1) Jan 2003, 11-16. *Hollander, E., Novotny, S., Allen, A., Aronowitz, B., Cartwright, C., & DeCaria, C. (2000). The relationship between repetitive behaviors and growth hormone response to sumatriptan challenge in adult autistic disorder: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 22(2) Feb 2000, 163-167. *Hollander, E., Novotny, S., Hanratty, M., Yaffe, R., DeCaria, C. M., Aronowitz, B. R., et al. (2003). Oxytocin infusion reduces repetitive behaviors in adults with autistic and Asperger's disorders: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 28(1) Jan 2003, 193-198. *Horowitz, M., & Wilner, N. (1976). Stress films, emotion, and cognitive response: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 33(11) Nov 1976, 1339-1344. *Horowitz, M. J. (1975). Intrusive and repetitive thoughts after experimental stress: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 32(11) Nov 1975, 1457-1463. *Hunziker, M. H. L., Yamada, M. T., Manfre, F. N., & de Azevedo, E. F. (2006). Operant variability and repetition learned after uncontrollable aversive stimuli: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 22(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 347-354. *Hwang, J.-P., Tsai, S.-J., Yang, C.-H., Liu, K.-M., & Lirng, J.-F. (2000). Repetitive phenomena in dementia: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 30(2) 2000, 165-171. *Inderbitzin, L. B., & Levy, S. T. (1998). Repetition compulsion revisited: Implications for technique: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 67(1) Jan 1998, 32-53. *Ito, L. M., Marks, I. M., De Araujo, L. A., & Hemsley, D. (1995). Does imagined exposure to the consequences of not ritualising enhance live exposure for OCD? A controlled study: II. Effect on behavioural v. subjective concordance of improvement: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 167(1) Jul 1995, 71-75. *Jallinsky, S. (1993). Anxiety, or Passion and anguish of the instinctual drive: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 50(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 1169-1187. *Janin, C., & Josserand, S.-A. (1994). Theory as an instrument to influence: Utilization of a theory in certain counter-transferential positions: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 497-500. *Jones, M. K., & Menzies, R. G. (1998). Danger ideation reduction therapy (DIRT) for obsessive-compulsive washers: A controlled trial: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 36(10) Oct 1998, 959-970. *Juda, D. P. (1983). Exorcising Freud's "daemonic" compulsion to repeat: Repetition compulsion as part of the adaptational/maturational process: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 11(3) Jul 1983, 353-375. *Kaneda, Y. (2001). Successful treatment with traxodone for repetitive behavior in schizophrenia: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 55(6) 2001, 448. *Kaneda, Y., Kawamura, I., Fujii, A., & Ohmori, T. (2003). Repetitive behaviors in chronic schizophrenia: Using the Japanese version of the Elgin Behavior Rating Scale (JEBRS): International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 113(6) Jun 2003, 879-890. *Kenny, F. T., Solyom, L., & Solyom, C. (1973). Faradic disruption of obsessive ideation in the treatment of obsessive neurosis: Behavior Therapy Vol 4(3) May 1973, 448-457. *Kimball, A. S. (1975). Merlin's miscreation and the repetition compulsion in Malory's Morte D'Arthur: Literature and Psychology Vol 25(1) 1975, 27-33. *Kinoshita, S. (2006). Additive and interactive effects of word frequency and masked repetition in the lexical decision task: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 13(4) Aug 2006, 668-673. *Kitron, D. G. (2003). Repetition compulsion and self-psychology: Towards a reconciliation: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(2) Apr 2003, 427-441. *Kliman, G. (1996). The personal life history book: A psychoanalytically based intervention for foster children: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 1(2) Fal 1996, 159-162. *Koriat, A., Ben-Zur, H., & Sheffer, D. (1988). Telling the same story twice: Output monitoring and age: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 27(1) Feb 1988, 23-39. *Korner, J., & Wysotzki, F. (2006). The role of overgeneralization in the development of a neurosis - Psychoanalytic and cybernetic considerations: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 22(4) Dec 2006, 321-341. *Krahenbuhl, S., & Blades, M. (2006). The effect of question repetition within interviews on young children's eyewitness recall: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 94(1) May 2006, 57-67. *Kriegman, D., & Slavin, M. O. (1989). The myth of the repetition compulsion and the negative therapeutic reaction: An evolutionary biological analysis. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Ladame, F. (1991). Adolescence and the repetition compulsion: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 72(2) 1991, 253-273. *Lapointe, L. L., & Horner, J. (1981). Palilalia: A descriptive study of pathological reiterative utterances: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 46(1) Feb 1981, 34-38. *Lazar, R. (1998). Repetition, repetition compulsion, motivation, interpretation: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 35(1) 1998, 9-19. *Lazar, R., & Erlich, H. S. (1996). Repetition compulsion: A reexamination of the concept and the phenomenon: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 19(1) 1996, 29-55. *Leibovici, S. (2004). Remembering, Acting-out, Working-through: The Case of Sarah Kofman: PsyART Vol 8 Jul-Sep 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Leibovici, S. (2004). Remembering, Acting-out, Working-through: The Case of Sarah Kofman: Reply to Rina Dudai: PsyART Vol 8 Jul-Sep 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Lender, W. L. (1996). Repetitive and regressive activity in play: Their role and meaning for children with mental retardation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leowald, H. W. (1971). Some considerations on repetition and repetition compulsion: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 52(1) 1971, 59-66. *Levallois, S., Beraud, J., & Jalenques, I. (2007). Are repetitive behaviors of patients with autistic disorders, stereotypies or obsessive-compulsive disorders? : Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 165(2) Mar 2007, 117-121. *Levy, M. S. (2000). A conceptualization of the repetition compulsion: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 63(1) Spr 2000, 45-53. *Lewis, M. H., & Bodfish, J. W. (1998). Repetitive behavior disorders in autism: Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Reviews Vol 4(2) 1998, 80-89. *Liberman, D. (1974). Verbalization and unconscious phantasies: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 10(1) Jan 1974, 41-55. *Lindbom-Jakobson, M., & Lindgren, L. (1996). Trauma and processes of separation from parental figures: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 5(4) Dec 1996, 301-306. *Lipin, T. (1963). The repetition compulsion and 'maturational' drive-representatives: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis 44(4) 1963, 389-406. *Logan, R. D. (1985). From Eros to Thanatos: Condensation and repetition compulsion in Coleridge's "Kubla Khan." Psychoanalytic Review Vol 72(4) Win 1985, 657-663. *Lon, J. C. (1979). Narcissism: Perturbation of object relations or mental functioning: Revista de Psicologia (Colombia) Vol 24(1-2) 1979-1984, 69-78. *Lopez, D. B. (1996). The enigma of the death drive: A revisiting: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 19(1) 1996, 3-27. *Luchins, D. J., & Canuso, C. (1996). Repetitive behaviors in chronic schizophrenia. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Luchins, D. J., Goldman, M. B., Lieb, M., & Hanrahan, P. (1992). Repetitive behaviors in chronically institutionalized schizophrenic patients: Schizophrenia Research Vol 8(2) Dec 1992, 119-123. *Macari, S. L. (2004). Neurocognitive functioning and repetitive behavior in children with autism spectrum disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maier, T. (1999). Repetition and iteration: From psychoanalysis to systems theory: Nervenarzt Vol 70(11) Nov 1999, 993-997. *Maier, T. (2004). On phenomenology and classification of hoarding: A review: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 110(5) Nov 2004, 323-337. *Mailloux, N. (1964). Delinquency and repetition compulsion: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria 25(1) 1964, 7-17. *Mangriotis-Caracosta, H. (1994). The paradoxes of the repetition compulsion in its purest manifestation: "In Brazil, they speak Portuguese." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 377-389. *Manschreck, T. C., Maher, B. A., Hoover, T. M., & Ames, D. (1985). Repetition in schizophrenic speech: Language and Speech Vol 28(3) Jul-Sep 1985, 255-268. *Masse, M. A. (1990). Gothic repetition: Husbands, horrors, and things that go bump in the night: Signs Vol 15(4) Sum 1990, 679-709. *McDougle, C. J. (1998). Repetitive thoughts and behavior in pervasive developmental disorders: Phenomenology and pharmacotherapy. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *McDougle, C. J., Kresch, L. E., Goodman, W. K., Naylor, S. T., & et al. (1995). A case-controlled study of repetitive thoughts and behavior in adults with autistic disorder and obsessive-compulsive disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(5) May 1995, 772-777. *McDougle, C. J., Kresch, L. E., & Posey, D. J. (2000). Repetitive thoughts and behavior in pervasive developmental disorders: Treatment with serotonin reuptake inhibitors: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 30(5) Oct 2000, 427-435. *McFarland, R. B. (2007). Provoking war: An American repetition compulsion: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 35(2) Fal 2007, 175-181. *McGuire, P. K., Bench, C. J., Frith, C. D., Marks, I. M., & et al. (1994). Functional anatomy of obsessive-compulsive phenomena: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 164 Apr 1994, 459-468. *Miguel, E. C., Baer, L., Coffey, B. J., Rauch, S. L., & et al. (1997). Phenomenological differences appearing with repetitive behaviours in obsessive-compulsive disorder and Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 170(2) Feb 1997, 140-145. *Miguel, E. C., Coffey, B. J., Baer, L., Savage, C. R., & et al. (1995). Phenomenology of intentional repetitive behaviors in obsessive-compulsive disorder and Tourette's disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 56(6) Jun 1995, 246-255. *Mink, J. W., & Mandelbaum, D. E. (2006). Stereotypies and Repetitive Behaviors: Clinical Assessment and Brain Basis. London NW3 5RN, England: Mac Keith Press. *Morehead, D. B. (2002). The repetition compulsion and object relations: An evolutionary hypothesis: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 25(3) Sum 2002, 247-279. *Morgan, C. L. (1934). Meaning versus repetition, recency, and effect in the determination of choices of alternative letters of a mental maze: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 17(6) Dec 1934, 839-846. *Mowrer, D. E., & Younts, J. (2001). Sudden onset of excessive repetitions in the speech of a patient with multiple sclerosis: A case report: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 26(4) Win 2001, 269-309. *Nasio, J. D. (1998). The concept of compulsion to repeat: Revista de Psicoanalisis Spec Issue 6 1998-1999, 181-195. *Nishikawa, T., Ikejiri, Y., Masaki, Y., Nakagawa, Y., Tokunaga, H., Yoshiyama, K., et al. (2001). Effect of selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor on repetitive behaviors in Pick disease: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 43(3) Mar 2001, 251-258. *Nocita, F. E. (1973). The relationship of frustration, neuroticism, and extraversion to repetitive behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *O'Brien, J. S. (1978). The behavioral treatment of a thirty year smallpox obsession and hand washing compulsion: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 9(4) Dec 1978, 365-368. *Oelschlaeger, M. L., & Damico, J. S. (1998). Spontaneous verbal repetition: A social strategy in aphasic conversation: Aphasiology Vol 12(11) Nov 1998, 971-988. *Orlandini, A. (2004). Repetition Compulsion in a Trauma Victim: Is the "Analgesia Principle" Beyond the Pleasure Principle? Clinical Implications: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 32(3) Fal 2004, 525-540. *Orner, R. J., & Stolz, P. (2002). Making sense of repetition phenomena by integrating psychotraumatology and psychodynamic psychotherapy: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 15(6) Dec 2002, 465-471. *Overholser, J. C. (1995). Cognitive and behavioral aspects of the treatment of compulsive rituals: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 25(2) Sum 1995, 89-103. *Parkin, A. (1981). Repetition, mourning and working through: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 62(3) 1981, 271-281. *Pasche, F. (1974). The past reconstructed: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 38(2-3) Mar-Jun 1974, 171-182. *Patraitis, L. J. (1996). Phenomenology of intentional repetitive behaviors in Tourette's syndrome and obsessive-compulsive disorder in children and adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Perrotta, A. L. (1972). Repetition: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 29(4) 1972, 767-799. *Peskin, L. (1991). Repetition, the name that attributes death to the drive: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 48(3) May-Jun 1991, 483-497. *Phillips, K. A., O'Sullivan, R. L., & Pope, H. G., Jr. (1997). Muscle dysmorphia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 58(8) Aug 1997, 361. *Pich, E. M., Pagliusi, S. R., Tessari, M., Talabot-Ayer, D., & et al. (1997). Common neural substrates for the addictive properties of nicotine and cocaine: Science Vol 275(5296) Jan 1997, 83-86. *Pilotti, M., & Khurshid, A. (2004). Semantic Satiation Effect in Young and Older Adults: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(3,Pt1) Jun 2004, 999-1016. *Pulman, J., Yassa, R., & Ananth, J. (1984). Clomipramine treatment of repetitive behavior: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 29(3) Apr 1984, 254-255. *Quint, H. (1984). Compulsion in the service of self-preservation: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 38(8) Aug 1984, 717-737. *Rachman, S., De Silva, P., & Roper, G. (1976). The spontaneous decay of compulsive urges: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 14(6) 1976, 445-453. *Rapp, J. T., Dozier, C. L., Carr, J. E., Patel, M. R., & Enloe, K. A. (2004). Functional analysis of erratic body movement maintained by visual stimulation: Incorporating conjugate reinforcement into a paired-stimulus preference assessment: Behavior Modification Vol 28(1) Jan 2004, 118-132. *Reyes Castro, R. (1997). Repetition compulsion: An approximation: Revista Intercontinental de Psicologia y Educacion Vol 2(2) Dec 1997, 9-20. *Richler, J., Bishop, S. L., Kleinke, J. R., & Lord, C. (2007). Restricted and repetitive behaviors in young children with autism spectrum disorders: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 37(1) Jan 2007, 73-85. *Rincover, A., Newsom, C. D., & Carr, E. G. (1979). Using sensory extinction procedures in the treatment of compulsivelike behavior of developmentally disabled children: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 47(4) Aug 1979, 695-701. *Russell, P. L. (2006). The Compulsion to Repeat: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 33-49. *Russell, P. L. (2006). On Waiting for the Right Time: The Search for Safety in the Psychotherapeutic Process: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 99-104. *Russell, P. L. (2006). The Phenomenology of Affect: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 67-70. *Russell, P. L. (2006). Preface: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 5-8. *Russell, P. L. (2006). The Role of Loss in the Repetition Compulsion: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 85-98. *Russell, P. L. (2006). The Theory of the Crunch: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 9-21. *Russell, P. L. (2006). Trauma, Repetition, and Affect: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 42(4) Oct 2006, 601-620. *Russell, P. L. (2006). The Uses of Repetition: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 51-66. *Samuels, R. (1996). Theoretical and psychoanalytic approaches to the culture of addiction: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 1(2) Fal 1996, 165-167. *Scarfone, D. (2007). Introduction to "The same and the identical," by Michel de M'Uzan: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 76(4) Oct 2007, 1195-1204. *Schneider-Bavaud, T. (1988). The closed house, or drawing as a repetition compulsion: Psychologie Medicale Vol 20(8) Jun 1988, 1141-1144. *Schwartz, C. (2003). A Brief Discussion on Frequency of Sessions and its Impact upon Psychoanalytic Treatment: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 90(2) Apr 2003, 179-191. *Schwartz, M. F., & Galperin, L. D. (1993). Reenactment and trauma: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 1(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 315-320. *Scoppola, L. (2005). Body, lacunae and repetition compulsion: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 12(2) Jul-Dec 2005, 47-59. *Scrignar, C. B. (1981). Rapid treatment of contamination phobia with hand-washing compulsion by flooding with hypnosis: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 23(4) Apr 1981, 252-257. *Serrano Lindes, R. (2004). The necessity to be a hero: Repetition and memory in the life and the work of Ernest Hemingway in the Old Man and the Sea: Revista de Psicoanalisis de la Asociacion Psicoanalitica de Madrid Vol 42 2004, 141-157. *Shapiro, R. B. (1985). Separation-individuation and the compulsion to repeat: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 21(2) Apr 1985, 297-308. *Sher, K. J., Frost, R. O., Kushner, M., Crews, T. M., & et al. (1989). Memory deficits in compulsive checkers: Replication and extension in a clinical sample: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 27(1) 1989, 65-69. *Smith, J. M. (2006). Paul Russell and "The Theory of the Crunch": Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 76(1-2) 2006, 111-122. *South, M., Ozonoff, S., & McMahon, W. M. (2005). Repetitive Behavior Profiles in Asperger Syndrome and High-Functioning Autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 35(2) Apr 2005, 145-158. *Stern, R. S., Marks, I. M., Mawson, D., & Luscombe, D. K. (1980). Clomipramine and exposure for compulsive rituals: II. Plasma levels, side effects and outcome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136 Feb 1980, 161-166. *Stewart, S. E., Rosario, M. C., Brown, T. A., Carter, A. S., Leckman, J. F., Sukhodolsky, D., et al. (2007). Principal Components Analysis of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder Symptoms in Children and Adolescents: Biological Psychiatry Vol 61(3) Feb 2007, 285-291. *Stip, E. (1995). Compulsive disorder and acquired antisocial behavior in frontal lobe dementia: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 7(1) Win 1995, 116. *Stolorow, R. D., & Atwood, G. E. (1973). Messianic projects and early object-relations: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 33(2) 1973, 213-215. *Strong, E. K., Jr. (1916). The factors affecting a permanent impression developed through repetition: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 1(4) Aug 1916, 319-338. *Tavares Cavalcanti, M. M. (1998). "Fort" experiences and the original "real ego:" Comments on "Beyond the pleasure principle" and "Instincts and their vicissitudes." Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 32(2) 1998, 269-280. *Teicholz, J. G., & Kriegman, D. (2002). Trauma, repetition, and affect regulation: The work of Paul Russell: Book review: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 19(2) Spr 2002, 409-415. *Teitelbaum, S. L. (1994). The curative aspects of repetition compulsion: Contemporary Psychotherapy Review Vol 9 Fal 1994, 71-81. *Teng, E. J., Woods, D. W., Marcks, B. A., & Twohig, M. P. (2004). Body-focused repetitive behaviors: The proximal and distal effects of affective variables on behavioral expression: Journal of Psychopathology and Behavioral Assessment Vol 26(1) Mar 2004, 55-64. *Teng, E. J., Woods, D. W., Twohig, M. P., & Marcks, B. A. (2002). Body-focused repetitive behavior problems: Prevalence in a nonreferred population and differences in perceived somatic activity: Behavior Modification Vol 26(3) Jul 2002, 340-360. *Thime, W. R. (1979). Effect of verbal auditory stimulation and presence of others on performance of repetitive body rocking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Thyer, B. A. (1983). Treating anxiety disorders with exposure therapy: Social Casework Vol 64(2) Feb 1983, 77-82. *Townsend, M. H., Weissbecker, K. A., Barbee, J. G., Pena, J. M., Snider, L. M., Tynes, L. L., et al. (1999). Compulsive behavior in generalized anxiety disorder and obsessive-compulsive disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 187(11) Nov 1999, 697-699. *Van der Kolk, B. A. (1989). The compulsion to repeat the trauma: Re-enactment, revictimization, and masochism: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 12(2) Jun 1989, 389-411. *Vezina, P., Lorrain, D. S., Arnold, G. M., Austin, J. D., & Suto, N. (2002). Sensitization of midbrain dopamine neuron reactivity promotes the pursuit of amphetamine: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(11) Jun 2002, No Pagination Specified. *Vingoe, F. J. (1980). The treatment of a chronic obsessive condition via reinforcement contingent upon success in response prevention: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 18(3) 1980, 212-217. *Wagner, E. E. (1976). The facade compulsive: A diagnostic formulation derived from projective testing: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 40(4) Aug 1976, 352-362. *Wahl, K., Salkovskis, P. M., & Cotter, I. (2008). 'I wash until it feels right' the phenomenology of stopping criteria in obsessive-compulsive washing: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 22(2) 2008, 143-161. *Wallace, E. R. (1976). Thanatos: A reevaluation: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 39(4) Nov 1976, 386-393. *Wallace, E. R. (1982). The repetition compulsion: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 69(4) Win 1982-1983, 455-469. *Wholey, D. (2007). Why do I keep doing that? Breaking the negative patterns in your life. Deerfield Beach, FL: Health Communications. *Willing, K. L. (1993). Helplessness and the compulsion to repeat: Sensation seeking in the post-trauma response: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, A., & Malatesta, C. (1989). Affect and the compulsion to repeat: Freud's repetition compulsion revisited: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 12(2) 1989, 265-312. *Wolstein, B. (1991). The biological perspective revisited in psychoanalysis: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *Woods, D. W. (2002). Introduction to the special issue on repetitive behavior problems: Behavior Modification Vol 26(3) Jul 2002, 315-319. *Wooley, S. C. (1993). Recognition of sexual abuse: Progress and backlash: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 1(3-4) Fal-Win 1993, 298-314. *Wurmser, L. (1989). Repetition compulsion and conflict: Defense- and super-ego-analysis of severe neuroses: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 34(5) Sep 1989, 225-240. *Youell, B. (1999). Matthew: From numbers to numeracy: From knowledge to knowing in a ten year-old boy with Asperger's Syndrome. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Zella, S. J., Geenens, D. L., & Horst, J. N. (1998). Repetitive eructation as a manifestation of obsessive-compulsive disorder: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 39(3) May-Jun 1998, 299-301. category:Freudian psychology [Category:Compulsion